Forgotten Memories
by suzune3895
Summary: Karin is living perfectly with Kazune and Himeka but a day when she thinks a lot about what she's missing in her life? What's happening to her and what is the cause of it? could it be from the Karasuma's plans? To find out what happens read it!


* * *

**Please Review! and forget about Because I Love You! I used all the ideas for that in Together in Love. And this idea originally came from my manga im making now.  
**

* * *

**Chp 1: Flashbacks**

Karin Hanazono lived with two friends named Kazune Kujyou and Himeka Kujyou.But there was a secret between them including Jin and Micchi knew about it. They could all transform into Kami-Ka.

One day Karin was sitting on top of a hill dazed off in the sky. Until she finally spoken, "ah… lots of things have been happening when I was little uh?"

She sighed. "But... what's that one thing im not remembering?" Until a blonde boy saw her on the hill alone, being worried at her.

"Karin?" Karin turned to see who called her name. "Ah! Kazune-kun?" "Karin something wrong?" Kazune asked.

"Nothing.. its nothing. Don't worry I promise." Karin gave him a smile that made Kazune blushed a bit. Kazune pouted. "

Well Himeka is looking for us so we should get going." Karin nodded.

When they came to the kitchen Karin ran fast inside. "no don't Karin-chan the floor is-" Before Himeka could finish Karin had already fell on the floor.

"Owwie.. im ok Himeka-chan I land on something that's on hard so-" Karin just remembered that what she landed on was the floor but….

"Karin!" Karin looked of who she was on. "J-Jin-kun?!" "Yo!" Kazune finally caught up and by the time he got to the kitchen door he was extremely warned out.

"Kazunechan?" "Oh Himeka h-have you seen Kari-" Kazune saw Karin and saw who she was on. "Kuga!"

Jin only stuck his tongue out. "Himeka! Why is HE here?!" "oh because I invited him and Nishikori-kun for dinner… but Nishikori is coming here later because he's coming back from England." Himeka replied.

"Well then.." Kazune picked Karin up forcing her to go next to Kazune. "She's mine!" "As if! Bastard!" Jin strikes back.

"ne Karin-chan want to help me set up for dinner?" Himeka butted in.

"uhh? Sure." Kazune let go of Karin while he was fighting with Jin.

"Ne Himeka-chan have you ever felt as if you lost an important memory?" Karin asked. "Un? No.. why?" Himeka replied.

"Well... actually… its nothing I'll remember eventually." Karin said with her head down. "Ok" Himeka in a cheerful way.

(knock Knock)

"Oh that must be Micchi! Kazune-kun would you like to get the door?" Karin asked. "Fine!" Kazune still pissed.

Kazune slow opened the door hoping Micchi wouldn't glomp him. "Kazune-kun! " Once again Micchi glomped him.

"N-Nishikori…" Kazune not looking surprised as usual. "So Kazune-kun! How's everyone ahahaha…" "Fine." Said Kazune getting even more pissed off.

"Kazune-kun! Micchi! Come on lets all dig in!" "Okay! Hanazono-san!" Micchi replied. But Kazune only said "un."

(Few hours have pasted since dinner had ended. "Its late we should go to bed now." Kazune felt annoyed for some reason."

Fine! Kujyou but I get to sleep with Karin!" Steam came out of Kazune's ear once he had heard what he said.

"Nanii?! NO! N-O NO!" Karin just ignored them and left with Himeka to go up to there rooms and sleep.

"Ne Karin-chan i'll see you in the morning then night!" Himeka waved. "Night Himeka-chan!" Karin waved back.

Karin closed the door in her room and (skipping) finished changing.

"Well what a long day well its time to sleep!" Karin relaxed and silently fell asleep.

"Eh? Where am I?" Karin looked around. "Eh? Why is that little girl on the street?"

(Karin's mind: why does this seem so familiar?) Karin blinked. "Oh no! Look out little girl!" Karin cried out. The little girl turned and cried.

"Watch it!" A little blonde boy saved the small girl. "Im glad she didn't get hit by that truck." Karin sighed.

(Karin's mind: Demmo Im pretty sure this already had happened before.)

Karin awoke and it was 7 a.m. "Hmm a dream huh? I wonder what was that about with the little girl."

**(What was the true meaning of that dream? Well we'll find out in the next chapter!)**


End file.
